Talk:Megazoid
Why I'm confused... Okay, so his species doesn't have a name, right? Then why shouldn't it be listed on the unnamed species list? --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 16:28, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) : It's mostly to alleviate the page. I discussed it at Talk:Unnamed humanoids#PERSON's species before I did. I just added lists at the top of the page to build the web more. I hope that solves the problem.--Tim Thomason 16:45, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Alright, I didn't know what the deal was, and as someone who was accused (I plead the 5th) of creating unnecessary pages, I wasn't sure. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 16:48, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: This is essentially the same as creating a page for a starship with no class, but of which we know the name of the ship...ie. Valdore type starship, Centaur type starship, etc. This just so happens to be "Dax type species". --FuturamaGuy 19:36, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Removed I removed: :Given that Chekov was initially unaware of Dax's unusually-shaped feet, his people are presumably not common within the Federation and therefore likely not members. Another possibility is that Chekov confused him for a different species with similar facial features. ...or maybe Chekov isn't the brightest bulb on the tree. Why try to explain something that we can't. In doing so all this comes across as speculation. --Alan 01:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Megazoid this version of the script descibes him as a Megazoid. We've used things like this before, sometimes even less then this (Efrosian) so, accept this as an article name, or simply background? - AJ Halliwell 08:46, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Are you sure? Not only does "Megazoid" sound like an unimaginative specie name that was probably used in a kiddie sci-fi comic for 10-year-olds, the website you cite likely isn't canon. (Can anyone check on that? My bets are it's not canon. --K. Shinohara 00:36, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :He cited an official Paramount movie script. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, saints preserve us! I didn't even look at the link until you replied! I shall add this fact to the article now. --K. Shinohara 01:12, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Given the precedent of using names from scripts that didn't appear on screen, shouldn't his species article be moved to Megazoid? --Golden Monkey 14:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) In my copy of the script (the commercially licensed Premiere Collector's Edition, 1994), Crewman Dax is simply "an alien". I do have a version of the script with Saavik instead of Valeris, but don't recall the species name "Megazoid". Much prefer "Zeosian". ;) Therin of Andor 08:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Merge In the words of Tigger, "I'm (Dax) the only one!" --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :But we have a proper name for the species (even if just from the script). That one member thing is only about unnamed species. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Isn't this one of the ones that is being fought over? --LauraCC (talk) 17:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::No. If the species has a definite name, we have an article on it. Even if we never see anyone from that species, or only just one. ::The discussion is when there's unnamed ones, and the species page is "X's species". -- sulfur (talk) 18:17, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Understood. --LauraCC (talk) 18:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well in fairness these names we have for this whole group of briefly seen aliens in the original cast movies have a tendency to be a bit sketchy. For example "Megazoid" only comes from a very early script that has major differences with the movie. Still, that's a different issue that doesn't really affect what's discussed here: since we're (currently) accepting Megazoid, it (currently) has an definite name. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but we don't know that all members of his race look just like him. Not all Humans are average height; some are quite tall and others are quite short. Yet we didn't see any 7 foot basketball players or 3 foot tall Humans on Kirk's Enterprise. To say that all Humans were of an average height would be assuming. --LauraCC (talk) 15:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: If you stick to strictly what was seen on screen, then 7 foot or 3 foot people just don't exist, thus all humans 'are' average height. --Alan (talk) 02:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC)